A plug-in electric vehicle as that term is used herein is a full electric or hybrid electric vehicle that can be charged by plugging it into a charging station, commonly known as an Electric Vehicle Supply Equipment (“EVSE”). A “conductive charge coupler” may be used to connect an electrical power source to the electrical system of an electric is vehicle, to charge the vehicle battery. The purpose of the coupler is to transfer energy to charge the battery and operate other vehicle electrical systems, and to establish a reliable equipment grounding path between the vehicle and the supply equipment. The vehicle is typically equipped with an on-board charger capable of accepting energy from a single-phase AC supply network, converting the AC to DC, and regulating the supply voltage to a level that permits a managed charge rate based on the battery charge acceptance characteristics.
Many vehicles are outfitted with many sensors and processing power that enables them to amass a substantial amount of data. It may desirable for this data to be downloaded from the vehicle while it is connected to the EVSE.